


From the barrel of your eyes

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bathtub AU + Erotic dreams, Daddy!Jaime, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Idiots in Love, Mommy!Brienne, Parenthood, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, bathtub + daydreaming about...beauty school? lol, this one is for ChocoNut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: ChocoNut wants Bathtub AU + Erotic DreamsPART 5of Idiots in Love/Roommates (couldn't resist coming back to these two idiots)Please readPART 1|PART 2|PART 3|PART4I watch you taste itI see your faceAnd I know I'm aliveYou're shooting starsFrom the barrel of your eyesIt drives me crazyJust drives me wildBeauty SchoolbyDeftones
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	From the barrel of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoNut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The baby was finally asleep and San had stayed to keep an eye on her, while Brienne had some needed rest and alone time. It had certainly been a whirlwind of activity since the birth of her dear Brianna…her name Jaime’s concoction; a mixture of hers and his late mother’s. They fought over names for weeks and in the end the cocky bastard had won. Their baby was a girl and her name was Brianna Lannister-Tarth. Fuck his father and his sneer at the birth certificate.

Brienne checked the water temperature and set her favorite playlist on Spotify to shuffle mode. She stretched and disrobed, feeling better already. The mirror right in front showed a weary woman…bags under her eyes, achy breasts and a slight swell on her belly. The scar from the C-section had healed, but it would never really disappear. Her fingers grazed it and she smiled. It was all worth it and she would never regret having Brianna in her life, not even if it had disrupted her carefully laid plans.

She found the lavender scented bubble bath bottle from Dorne. Margaery had gushed over how amazing it made her feel, all sexy and relaxed. A few drops and immediately it began to froth up. 

One foot in she could feel the warmth and enjoy the stillness of her bathroom. She was going to miss this apartment and the memories made in it. Jaime hadn’t stop badgering her over the need to move on and find a _ new nest_, he said. 

Letting go, Brienne fell backwards the water covering her completely, well except her long legs that were left to hang out of the tub. With eyes closed, she inhaled the lavender in the humid air surrounding her and caressed her arms. So calm, it felt like she must be dreaming. 

Only there was something missing for it all to be absolutely perfect, Jaime Lannister, PhD candidate on his knees by the tub doing all the fondling. After all, he declared that he wanted her for her body and that his heart was all Brianna’s. Just remembering that day, their first as parents, it brought a smile to her face and her heart beat faster. He surely had surprised her with his capability to love—for he wasn’t lying about love at first sight—he did love their baby girl more than anything in the world.

_ Shit! _

Brianna was crying and just as Brienne was ready to stand up, “STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, BRI! I have it all under control! Right, BriBri! Aren’t you the most adorable baby girl in the whole Westeros? You’ll be a senator ready to change laws and bring equality between the genders whatever they may choose—” 

Brienne glared at the ceiling and shook her head at the absurdity of her best friend. She pitied Pod for having to endure San’s diatribe over anything related to women and politics. It never stopped, not even when babysitting her goddaughter. She touched the screen on her phone and the music began, adjust the volume so she could still be able to listen and adjusted the towel-pillow under her head. 

_ Beauty School _ by Deftones began and Brienne lets her fingers brush between her legs. The song was one of Jaime’s favorites and she didn’t get why until one night she bluntly complained about his tastes in music.

Jaime had turned all his attention to her, his green eyes meeting her cerulean blue, not blinking for a couple of seconds, as his lips turned into a satisfying smirk. _ Those eyes and that filthy mouth…yes _ . Her fingers kept rubbing her clit as Brienne pictured his face. His tongue wetting his lips as he got closer...closer. _Yes._

“It’s all about you, Bri. This song reminds me of you…and all we can do to each other. Let me have that beautiful ride while you have a taste and look at your face, the barrel of your eyes…your fucking majestic eyes that I know I’m alive. Every fucking time, I only want to look at them. You drive me crazy, wench. It’s a fucking conundrum the fact I didn’t fuck you sooner. I have to concede on that with Ty. We’ve been fucking each other with our eyes for decades, it feels.”

Brienne left her breasts alone, not wanting to deal with the soreness and other complications. Down below it was all primed and rested, wanting and needy. She opened her legs wider and let herself touch and feel, so good, but not enough. 

She missed him and he had been all respectful and quiet. The stress and deadlines were slowly killing him, but even with so much on his shoulders, Jaime always had a blinding smile for his baby girl. He never neglected her, giving her daddy-time, as he called it. It all simply made him sexier and more adorable to her. 

_ Note to self, get Jaime hard and get a _ ** _beautiful ride_**. 

Her eyes had remained closed, as her fingertips searched and searched for naught. Abruptly, the music coming out of the speaker changed to…_Coconut. _

_ What the fuck? _

Blown pupils of green eyes stared at hers, coming closer. She’d been so out of it, dreaming up and reminiscing she had missed someone else’s presence in her private domain. 

_ Fuck_.

“Thinking of me, wench? Missing a particular member of my anatomy? Get out of that tepid water and meet me in your bedroom. Brianna is safe with _ Women’s Studies _ in the living room. I checked that Pod is too busy to come over…you know how they can’t keep their hands off each other in the same room. Kind of like us? Only it’s revolting in others—”

She stood and splashed him with water stopping his nonsense.

“Jaime, why don’t you shut up and use that mouth of yours somewhere else…”

With the smirk back on his lips, he kissed and nuzzled her neck not minding getting wet in the process.

“Don’t mind getting shot with the barrel of your eyes…you drive me wild. I knew you loved that song, Bri.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is **PART 5**! Hope you liked it: ChocoNut, error404 and JailynnW!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This Round 3 of Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, more to come!


End file.
